quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E3M2: The Vaults of Zin
The Vaults of Zin is the second level of The Netherworld. This level brings back the Zombie, Scrag, Ogre, and Fiend. This level also brings back the Shambler on normal and higher difficulties. The player must search for the Silver Key and Gold Key in order to proceed. The Silver Key is shown across from the start, but it is only a trap which releases Zombies. Luckily for the player a Grenade Launcher is nearby, as there is none found in E3M1: Termination Central. Walkthrough Collect the two 15 Health, one on the left and the right side of the entrance. Go forward and collect the Grenade Launcher 'in the middle of the hallway torwards the 'Silver Key, which drops into the floor on its platform as you get closer. Doors in the hallway open, each with a Zombie 'inside, '''two '''to the left and '''two '''to the right. The right room has [[Rockets|'Rockets]], and the left has a button, opening the door at the end of the corridor to the right. To the left is the silver door, but to the right is a ledge that can be jumped across for a [[Quad Damage|'Quad Damage']]. The pit has Lava 'at the bottom, but a corridor leads to an elevator as well as '100 Health (#1). Go through the opened doorway in the right corridor, and turn left at the end while collecting two 25 Health 'and a [[Nailgun (Q1)|'Nailgun]]. You are now in a room with a square pool of Lava 'and a pillar in the center of it. Shoot the 'Wall 'on the right side with the skull to open a 'Wall 'with a 'Zombie 'and 'Quad Damage. Collect the Nails 'to the right, and go up the elevator at the opposite side as the door to the left is locked. On the left passageway at the top is [[25 Health|'25 Health]], and on the right is [[Rockets|'Rockets']]. The central pillar can be accessed from the opposite side, which also has a Scrag 'and [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]]. The pillar is raised by the button on this side as well. Drop through the hole to get to the top of the pillar of the lower room, which has a button on the top to unlock the door on the left side. Kill the 2 Ogres 'that spawn as the door is unlocked. Go through the unlocked door and turn right. Collect the '''two 25 Health '''in this corridor and kill the 'Ogre 'to the right in the next room. Ignore the lower room with the crucified painting to the right and go straight into the next room. At the top of the stairs collect the 'Nails 'and step into the next room. As the room lowers, kill the 'Ogre 'and collect the 'Nails 'and '25 Health 'to the right by a locked door. Avoid the 'Lava 'in the middle of the room and cross over to the left side. Collect the 'Rockets 'and [[25 Health|'25 Health]], and push the button to open a Wall 'in the middle of the room. Turn left inside the wall, kill the [[Ogre|'Ogre]], collect the [[Shells|'Shells']], and push the button to unlock the door in the previous room. Return to the door, and enter the Teleporter 'inside to return to the room overlooking the room with the crucified painting. Start to walk torwards the edge of the upper room, and look up to the rafters to kill an [[Ogre|'Ogre]]. To the right of the crucified painting on the same wall is a shootable Wall (#2). Drop to the lower floor and kill the [[Fiend|'Fiend']]. The Wall 'to the left opens up to reveal a room with another 'Fiend 'and a shootable 'Wall 'to the right '(#3). A button, which opens a door that was straight in the previous room, as well as raises a platform with 3 Zombies. Go past the doorway, and turn left at the end into a room with an [[Ogre|'Ogre']], two 25 Health, [[Rockets|'Rockets']], [[Nails|'Nails']], and the [[Silver Key|'Silver Key']]. Go through the Teleporter '''to get to the corridor to the right of the start. Return to the silver door. Go through the silver door and turn right while killing '''2 Zombies. This room is large and has many pillars. Going clockwise on the outside border there are two 25 Health, [[25 Health|'25 Health']], [[Nails|'Nails']], and [[Rockets|'Rockets']]. To the left of the end of the left passageway from the start is a corridor with 25 Health 'and the gold door to the right. On the middle front pillar is a button which raises the 'Walls 'of the pillars on the sides facing you, and the 'Walls 'of the middle pillars on the opposite side, as well as raises the middle pillar. In each pillar is a [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie]], thus there are five 'total, as the upper right pillar has 'Rockets 'instead. There is a button where the middle pillar was raised, opening the floor around the pillars to the room below, besides the button. Kill the '''2 Scrags '''that come up from below. Drop to the floor below, kill the [[Fiend|'Fiend]], and collect two 25 Health 'and the 'Gold Key 'by a locked door. On the diagonal opposite side of the pillar is an alcove with a 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun 'and the button to unlock the door. Turn left through the newly unlocked door to a 'Teleporter 'leading to the upper left side of the large pillared room. Return to the gold door. Collect the '25 Health 'to the right and go through the [[Rune Gate|'Rune Gate]]. Differences from Easy to Normal *No Grenade Launcher '''in starting hallwaythumb|300px|right *Quad Damage by '''(#1) replaced with Grenade Launcher *'2 Zombies '''in '(#1)' *'Scrag on near side of elevator on upper level of square 'Lava '''room *When button is pushed on lower level of square 'Lava 'room an 'Ogre '''walks torwards the room from the starting room *Zombie by entrance to upper level of crucified painting room *Ogre drops from (#3) to the entrance of the upper level of crucified painting room *Ogre to left of lower floor of elevator just past the upper level of crucified painting room *Ogre by gold door *Only a 'Scrag '''by [[Gold Key|'Gold Key]], Shambler 'replaces [[Fiend|'Fiend]] Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *'Zombie '''by the silver doorthumb|300px|right *'Zombie by the door opposite the silver door *Ogre and 'Scrag '''on lower level of square 'Lava '''room, as well as '''2nd and''' 3rd''' [[Nails|'Nails']] *When button is pushed on lower level of square Lava 'room a '''3rd Ogre '''spawns *'2nd Ogre '''drops from (#3) to the entrance of the upper level of crucified painting room *Zombie replaced by '2nd Ogre '''by entrance to upper level of crucified painting room *'2nd Fiend '''in left room from lower level of crucified painting room *Fiend by [[Silver Key|'''Silver Key]] *'Fiend '''in large pillared room *'2nd Scrag by '''Gold Key '''returns *Shambler spawns in large pillared room after '''Gold Key '''is taken *Ogre by [[Rune Gate|'''Rune Gate]] Secrets * #1) To the right of the silver door is a pit of Lava 'that can be jumped into for '100 Health 'and an elevator leading back to the corridor of the silver door. * '#2) Shoot to the right of the crucified painting to open a Wall 'with a 'Ring of Shadows 'and a 'Teleporter 'leading back to the room overlooking the crucified painting. * '#3) In the room to the left of the lower level of the crucified painting room, shoot the Wall 'to the right with a different texture to reveal a [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter]]. This leads to the rafter overlooking the crucified painting room. Collect the Shells 'to the left, and the 'Rockets '''and '''three 25 Health '''to the right. Deathmatch Differences *Ring of Shadows in '(#2) '''replaced by [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'Rocket Launcher]] Spawn Locations *Upper level of crucified painting room *Start *Large pillared room *Prior 'Silver Key '''room *Upper level of square 'Lava '''room External Links *http://bit7.org/quake/maps/quake/e3m2/ *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e3m2 Category:Quake levels